The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic biological and medical problems. This is being done by the application of chemistry to the isolation and study of biomolecules, by the synthesis and study of chemical compounds, and by the study of the interactions of chemicals and biologicals with normal and tumor cells in vitro and with tumor cells and tumors in mice. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, biochemistry, medicinal chemistry, cell biology, tissue culture, cancer chemotherapy, and selenium chemistry.